Lhex
Lhex was the son of the younger brother of King Cornelius of Westmarch. Biography Studies in Lut Gholein Lhex was born c. 1251. Lhex's father wanted his son to be a priest of the Zakarum Church. At the age of eight, he was sent to study under sages in Lut Gholein. His subjects included poetry, literature, history, marketing, philosophy and premonition. He believed that particular subject was just a form of guesswork, and found its use of chicken gizzards to be "quite disgusting." That said, he later reflected that his teachers had taught him to have an open mind. Among the lessons were the nature of demons, and how the sages were trying to piece together the truth from old tales where demons were said to be involved. His teacher taught him that it was better to hunt demons down rather than waiting for them to reveal themselves. Among the tomes he read was the tale of Kabraxis. He also read writings of philosophy, which dealt with the thematic struggle between Man and "his demons." He also read of the tales of the Horadrim. He was expected to become a full priest at the age of fourteen.The Black Road Pirates and Demons c. 1263, Lhex, was kidnapped by pirates under the command of Aribar Raithen and imprisoned on the Barracuda in the port-city of Tauruk's Port. The Lonesome Star (a naval ship) was sent to rescue him. Over his five days of imprisonment, he bloodied the ear of one of the pirates by using one of his bed supports. When Raithen came down to inspect him, Lhex assaulted him with a plank of wood, but was easily fended off. Lhex remained defiant, at least until Raithen threatened him with a knife, and made him admit that his father would indeed miss one of his sons. Having cowed him, Raithen handed him a piece of paper, wanting to know what it meant. Lhexx identified the writing as being of demonic origin, and identified one of the symbols as belonging to Kabraxis. Raithen doubted the existence of demons, but Lhex stood firm. He went on to tell him of the tales of Kabraxis and the Black Road. The tale came to a halt as the Lonesome Star launched an attack, its sailors fighting to rescue him. Lhex was rescued by the sailor Darrick Lang, but was despaired when he felt a cold wind blowing from the Hawk's Beak Mountains; he believed that Kabraxis had been freed. He struggled against the sailors who weren't interested in talk of any demons. He wondered if Kabraxis's Lair was within the ruined port. Lang still wasn't interested—if the pirates had found a demon, good for them, it would hopefully kill the buccaneers. Lhex played his royal blood as his trump card, claiming that if the sailors refused to investigate, he'd tell his uncle of their refusal to find out more. And with the troubles in Tristram, that might be seen as deriliction of duty. Lang relented and agreed to investigate, but ordered Lhex be taken back to the Lonesome Star. Lhex was validated in fearing Kabraxis. Unfortunately, Kabraxis escaped, and took the life of one of the sailors. Lang grimly acknowledged that he had seen the demon leave upon his return to the Lonesome Star. Lhex attended the sailor's funeral. As night fell, he approached Lang, appologising for his friend's death, but Lang wasn't interested. Nor was he interested in talking about Kabraxis. Lhex declared himself to be the king's nephew, but as Lang grunted, he wasn't the king. Lhex kept pushing him, stating that he held Lhex responsible for his friend's death, and that if he wanted to fight demons, he'd have a short life. And it wasn't a fight he was interested in. Personality and Traits Lhex was lean and muscular, and by the time of his captivity, was starting to lose his baby fat. He was very defiant, though to the point of naievete in some cases. He accepted the existence of demons, or at least, that they had once existed within Sanctuary. That said, he was cynical of the claims of those who stated that they fought demos, believing their motives to be to gain gold by playing on superstitions. Yet he saw fighting demons as his calling, and believed in the Light. References Category:The Black Road (novel) Category:Scholars Category:Zakarumites